The Price of Freedom
by Cinnamon Clover
Summary: [UPDATE: Sequel now up.] They could wait for the prophesy to come, just one more day. They could wait it out, one last time. They could wait... but, at the same time, they knew they couldn't. They had no more "one more days." They had no more "one last times." They knew the price of freedom was high, but they weren't ready for the cost.


Author's Note:

Hey everybody! I bet you didn't expect me back here so soon! I don't have much to thank for yet other than deciding to give this story a try, but I'll thank you guys in the next author's note, in the next part of this four (five if you include the prequel) part saga.

Since this is not just a little thank you section, and will effect the story **_PLEASE READ!_**

In Sonic Underground, I found that they all looked way to young to be sixteen, or fifth-teen in Knuckles' case, and decided to change how old they are during the course of the show. Since this fanfic takes place approximately three years after the course of the show, the characters will be their respective show ages in the story.

Sonic, Sonia, Manic: thirteen in show

Knuckles: twelve in show

Also, I'm aware I got the dates wrong. Just forget about what year the show took place in.

* * *

><p>The Price of Freedom<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: This is a non for profit work and does not claim ownership for any characters or locations in this story. All that is claimed to belong to the author is this story. Sonic the Hedgehog and all canon material is owned by Sega. Sonic Underground is not part of canon continuity, but shall be treated likewise and, while the author is unsure of who owns said unofficial continuity, knows it is not her.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonia felt the urge to cry as she made her way through the Sanctuary. It was days like this that she missed them most, especially today. Today was her and her brothers' sixteenth birthday. That also meant today she was expected to give an inspirational speech at the Freedom Fighters Rally today.<p>

But how could she inspire others to keep on fighting when she couldn't even do so for herself?

She had lost the will to keep fighting the day before she was supposed to be wed. The day Robotnik disappeared, taking the Floating Island, Sonic, Knuckles and, her will to fight along with it.

Even the cruel dictator gone, his two little henchmen, Sleet and Dingo, had no qualms about keeping things the way they were and were just as hard to defeat as the former tyrant. The only thing that good could have emerged from the losses had brought little, if any, freedom to them.

She had lost her brother, probably the cockiest person she had ever met, but the most skilled freedom fighter she would ever know. The cobalt hedgehog who would do anything to stop the evil Robotnik and ate chili dogs like that was his job. Not that he was better at munching down chili dogs then playing in underground gigs, he was one of the best guitarists she had ever met, if not the best.

They disbanded officially after playing at the Oracle's funeral a week later, and it was only out of respect for the departed reptilian that they hadn't done it earlier.

She had lost her love and would be husband, the most stubborn, hardheaded person she had ever faced, but also the most loyal, most caring suitor to ever ask for her hand, as well as being the only one her brothers approved of without a shadow of a doubt. He had a great deal of know-how, trying to better his skills at guarding the chaos emerald. He would always be willing to help, so long as he wouldn't be away from his post too long.

He had even saved them from his fate.

She had been dealing with an upset stomach and a fever when she had first woken up. Manic had fractured his ankle in an encounter with some SWATbots a few days prior. It was because of his insistence that both she and Manic be brought back to the Freedom Fighters that they weren't on during the blast.

It was probably the scariest moment of her life, seeing the flash of bright light consume them. She still couldn't go a day without wetting her cheeks, even three months after the fact. It certainly didn't help that she hadn't been emotionally balanced as of late.

_Kick._

A small foot kicked her innards. It wasn't unexpected, it hadn't been the first time, but it still surprised her.

They hadn't known it at the time, but she was almost two months along when she had last seen her beloved. Now, three months later, their was no mistaking it. She was going to be a mother, an unwed single mother at that.

She wondered how Knuckles would react. They had always discussed having children someday, but not now and certainly not while the war was still going on. Would he be happy, even if it was earlier than they would have liked? Would he be scared? Sonia knew how seriously he took his responsibilities, and wouldn't run away like lesser teenage boys would, but would he still be scared? Would he be proud of them, having a child even if it wasn't the right time? Would he get... **angry**?

She didn't think he would, but still. She had seen him angry, and it was beyond words terrifying.

When Manic found out, when she had asked him to stay with her while getting back the results of a test, his first reaction was anger.

She hadn't known her brother could be angry and it wad relief it didn't happen often.

He had grown more accustomed to the idea, and was thrilled to be promoted to the title of fun uncle. She could only hope her older brother would take it as well as him.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was, but she didn't want to turn around. She couldn't let him see the tears. She couldn't worry him like that.

"Hey, sis," Manic started, sadly, almost subdued, "Happy Sweet Sixteen."

"You too," she couldn't help but return the smile he was undoubtedly giving her.

It was another minute before either dared move a muscle or make a peep.

"I miss him, sis, and I know you miss him too."

The pink hedgehog turned to face her brother as if to ask where he was going with this.

"I know it won't change anything, but maybe we should pay him a visit. I'm sure your fiancé would appreciate the company, too."

He motioned her to follow, though she knew the way by heart. The Wall of Fallen Fighters, a wall dedicated to preserving the memory of their fallen (or robotized) comrades. Their were many names she recognized, even many that she knew well and had gotten close to before they were either captured or killed. Some names, like Bartleby and ART, stood out.

Other names, however, didn't need to stick out. She could find their plaques in her sleep. 72A and 72B, the blue hedgehog's plaque resting right below the red enchidna's.

Tracing her fingers along the wall, Sonia read the plaque to herself as she did every other time.

**_Knuckles Halvard Echidna_**

**_February 2nd 1988 - January 12th 2003_**

**_Guardian of the Chaos Emerald_**

"Hey Knucklehead," she couldn't remember how to breath, "Wish you could be here. I know you'd make a great dad. I wish I could have told you before..."

She couldn't say anymore as tears stained her face. Getting down to the ground she once again read the read the plaque to herself.

_**Prince Sonic Ogilvie Hedgehog**_

_**March 4th 1987 - January 12th 2003**_

_**Freedom Fighter**_

"Happy Sweet Sixteen Sonic," she cried into her palms, wishing that she would just wake up from this nightmare already, "Hope your enjoying truckloads of chili dogs right now, wherever you are."

If only she knew how close she was to them.


End file.
